fair fights
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Tim and Ziva are called to the principal's office because their daughters have been fighting. The instigator is a surprise.


"She did what?"

Ziva looked up when Tim shouted into his phone. She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.

Tim jumped up from his desk and nodded. "Yes, yes, I'll tell her. We'll be right there."

He hung up the phone with a slam and Ziva opened her mouth to ask what had happened. Before she could speak, Tim rounded on her and narrowed his eyes.

"Lydia and Nora are waiting for us in Principal Parks' office," he said sourly, gathering his phone, wallet and keys.

"What?" Ziva blinked at her friend and co-worker, confused about what was happening. "My Nora?"

"Yeah," Tim sighed. "Apparently, the girls were fighting. Principal Parks was going to call you, but I figured I would save him a call."

Ziva stood up as well, absently following Tim's cue and grabbing her purse. "I am confused, TIm. The girls were fighting each other?"

Tim sighed again and shook his head. "I don't think so. It seems like they were part of a larger fight. It sounds like it was a handful of girls that have been having problems."

Following Tim to the elevator, Ziva shrugged. "Tony and I have taught the kids to stand up for themselves. I do not see why the girls should be in trouble."

"Ziva!" Tim turned to face her, a frown on his face. He didn't really look surprised at her reaction though. "They can't go around fighting. Besides, Lydia would never get in a fight. She's the sweetest."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. Her hand on her hip and a deadly tone to her voice, she said slowly, "Are you saying that this is Nora's fault?"

To his credit, Tim barely flinched under Ziva's menacing look. He stumbled over his words momentarily, but said, "Not entirely! But Lyddie doesn't usually fight, unless it's with Johnny or Morgan."

"Hmm," Ziva made a little scoffing noise in the back of her throat. "We shall see," she mumbled as they stepped off the elevator in the parking garage.

She strode ahead of Tim and tossed an, "I am driving," over her shoulder.

"Oh God help me," he muttered, rolling his eyes skyward.

* * *

Ziva and Tim passed their daughters on the way into the principal's office. Both girls looked keyed up and a little worse for the wear, but no one was bleeding, so Tim took that as a minor victory.

"Ima!" Nora jumped up from her seat, hair flying every which way out of her ponytail.

She stopped in her tracks when Ziva raised a hand, palm out. "Ah, we will talk later, Nora Rivka. I do not want to hear excuses."

Nora winced and sat back down. Lydia looked up at her father forlornly - an unexpected spark of anger in her eyes.

Tim raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"Agent McGee? Agent DiNozzo?" Principal Parks stuck his head out of his office. "I thought I heard you. Please come in."

Ziva and Tim followed the man and got situated in the chairs across from his desk.

"What is this about, Principal Parks?" Ziva said icily. "If my daughter was defending herself …" she trailed off.

"Actually, she wasn't," the principal said seriously.

And Tim cut in, "I told you Nora started the fight. And Lyd was dragged into it."

Ziva shot him a disbelieving look and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the principal. She looked absolutely murderous at the interruption.

"Actually, Agent McGee," the older man shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "it was Lydia who started the fight."

"What?" Tim exclaimed, as Ziva let out a mocking, "hah!"

"It seems that Lydia's been having some problems with another group of girls. The other girl said something to Lydia to provoke her and that started the roughing. Nora jumped in to defend Lydia and by then the monitor came around to separate all the girls." Principal Parks looked exhausted. Brawling fifth graders wasn't typically something that happened at the plush suburban private school.

Tim shook his head. "I don't know what to say! Lydia's knows to deescalate a situation or use her words, not her fists."

"Yes," Ziva cut in wryly, "Nora is more of a fighter."

"Well," Principal Parks sighed, "they're both suspended for a week. As are the other two girls that they fought with. Please collect the girls and we will see them next Tuesday."

Ziva, proud of her daughter for sticking up for her friend, didn't fight the suspension. Punishments were sometimes necessary to learn a lesson. She stood and nodded, expecting Tim to follow her. Instead, he was rooted in his seat, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Come, Tim," she prompted, nudging his shoulder. "I am sure that the girls are ready to get out of here."

Still stunned, Tim stood and mechanically followed Ziva back into the hallway.

The girls sprung up immediately, rushing over to their parents and talking over each other.

"Enough," Ziva held up a hand again, "you are both suspended from school for a week. But!" she spoke louder to cut off the excited chatter at getting to stay home, "Nora, at least, will be coming to the office every day and doing extra school work under the supervision of Kasie."

Nora wrinkled her nose at the prospect of extra work, but silently perked up since Kasie was fairly cool and let the girls play around the lab, to an extent.

'I'm sorry, Ima." she said sincerely. "But you and Abba always tell me and Tali to stick up for ourselves and our friends."

"Yes," Ziva replied, "and I am proud of you for that. But fighting is not appropriate. Now come, tatelah. I am sure Abba is confused about what Uncle Tim and I are not at the office."

She grabbed Nora's hand and headed off for the parking lot, leaving Tim and Lydia in their wake.

Father and daughter stared at each other for a beat before Tim sighed.

"Fighting, Lyd?" he asked. "Seriously?"

She shrugged. "Bianca and her stupid friends always tease me for playing video games at recess. I got tired of it."

Her lower lip wobbled, despite her tough, matter-of-fact tone. Tim kneeled down and reached out to hold Lydia's hands. He squeezed them gently.

"I know it's tough being teased, but mom and I have always told you to use your words, not your fists," he said gently.

Lydia winced. "I know. But Aunt Ziva said sometimes punching works better than words."

"She said what?" Tim's eyes widened. Of course Ziva would be behind this.

"It's not her fault!" Lydia protested. "But trying to talk to Bianca wasn't working, Dad."

Tim stood up and rubbed at his forehead. "Yeah, it usually doesn't with bullies," he muttered to himself. Then louder, he said, "I get it, Lyddie. Aw, hell, I can't even be mad."

"Really?" Lydia's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Really," Tim confirmed. "You're still going to be punished, but for now, maybe ice cream?"

Lydia tried hard not to look too excited, but failed as a broad grin spread across her face. She reached out to hold Tim's hand and swung it a little. She looked much happier than she had when he and Ziva had entered the school and Tim was glad for that.

He hated the idea that Lydia was getting bullied.

He also really hated the fact that he was going to have to tell Delilah that their daughter had been suspended from the fifth grade.

* * *

_A/N: a little silly and short and vaguely plotless, but with NCIS dropping ziva breadcrumbs, I want to write these idiots again. so enjoy!_


End file.
